Razor and blade shaving preparations are provided in the art to lubricate the skin to allow the blade to glide easily over the skin and minimize irritation. These preparations also soften the hair and hold the hairs erect to facilitate cutting. Shaving preparations typically incorporate a fatty acid soap, a gelling and/or foaming agent, a lubricating agent, appropriate surfactants and other additives such as humectants, oils, preservatives, colorants and fragrances. Other formulations include "shaving assisting compositions" incorporating high amounts of emollient oils, silicones or alcoholic lotions. These compositions may be used as a prelubricant in conjunction with a conventional soap shaving formulation, or may be used alone and applied directly to the skin or the shaving blade.
Although a number of products are currently available which cater to the needs of those with sensitive skin, better formulations are highly sought after for improving the lubricity of such compositions and providing adequate moisturization of the skin.